The mortals with Instruments
by Jasiperseven
Summary: An AU where Alec and Magnus (as well as Isabelle and Jace) are in Band, more specifically Marching band! Alec plays the Alto Sax, Magnus plays the Bass Clarinet. Does the Glittery teen with cat eye contacts like Alec the was his sister says? you'll find out
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus," Alec sighed looking at the glittery boy that still had on his street clothes and jewelry. "Inspection is it five minutes, why aren't you in uniform?" Unlike Magnus Alec was in full uniform including hat and plume.

"I don't think those uniforms are my style really." Said Magnus who was looking at his perfectly polished nails. The only reason he was doing this was so Alec would speak to him, the shy Section leader wouldn't dare speak to the out going teen unless it had to do with his job.

"We've discussed this Magnus." Alec huffed and dropped his clipboard, walking away only to return moments later with wet wipes, cottonballs, and nail polish remover. "Start taking the nail polish off, I'll get your uniform, what's you numbers?"

Magnus grinned and looked up from his defiantly painted nails. "Bib pants and Jacket number 177" he said sing-songy as he admired the blue eyed boy. "Hat number 28 and plume number 750" he opened the bottle of nail polish remover and got to work on his shiny nails as Alec left to go find his uniform.

It was only a matter of minutes before Alec was standing infront of him holding the uniforn on it's hanger in one hand, and the hat box and plume tube in another. "Are you done with your nails?" he asked, eyes the glittery make up that he knew he was going to have to struggle with Magnus to get off.

Sadly," Magnus showed Alec his nails

"My poor babys." Magnus pouted at his nails, "They're all dried out thanks to the nail polish Yremover." Somehow Alec found that funny and laughed.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't wear nail polish in the first place." Alec grinned matter-of-factly before sitting, or as close to sitting as he could get in uniform.

"I don't think you understand my need for nail polish" Magnus sighed pitifully at his nails.

"And I never will." Alec shook his head and then noticed how dingy his shoes were, he started polishing them with the wet wipes as he kept an eye on Magnus.

Magnus didn't mind being babysat, not be Alec. He started working on his make-up, he used the front facing camera on his phone as a mirror. HE did his best to get the glitter off, but as everyone knew you could never get rid of glitter. If he stopped wearing the stuff now he would still find flakes of it when he was 80.

Alec looked up at Magnus, he didn't see why the other boy wore make-up, he didn't need it at all. His squinty eyes perfect without the assistance of eyeliner, Olive skin that was flawless from what Alec could tell.

"see something you like?" Magnus smirked when he noticed Alec staring at him, though Alec quickly looked away when Magnus acknowledged it.

"You're done?" Alec ignored Magnus question and returned to his purpose, getting Magnus ready for inspection which he was conducting for his section in.. he looked at his watch, two minutes.

"I suppose so" he did a final check of his naked face in his camera before putting it down to start getting in uniform. He pulled his bib pants of the hanger and pulled the on easily enough. Next came his jacket, he shrugged it on and turned to Alec, "Do me?" he asked, making Alec blush.

` "Do you have to ask it that way?" he asked as he zipped up the back and buttoned it, hooking to top to make the collar fit properly around Magnus' neck.

"But of course." Magnus chuckled as he turned around, he stretched his arms out, He was getting used to the uniform, though he had worn it every Friday for the past month and a half.

Alec 's blush deepened and he looked away, he would never get used to seeing Magnus in uniform, it always surprised him how sharp he could look.

"Here's your hat." He said, handing Magnus the hat box. Magnus took it and popped it open, retrieving the black hat that stood as tall as his hand, wrist to fingertip.

He put it on and buckled the strap underneath his chin. Putting two fingers above his ear he tested the way the hat sat on his head, thankfully it was correct.

"Here." Said Alec as he stepped closer and fix the way it was angled," better?" he asked when he stepped back to examine the teen.

The bill of the hat now rested in his eyesight, almost blocking out his eyes, which contained cat-eye contact lenses. Something Alec couldn't make him remove since the band handbook said nothing about contacts.

"Good." He nodded, he always felt so official in uniform . "Plume?" he asked, bowing his head so Alec could reach the slot that the plume went in.

Even though Magnus bowed his head Alec still had to stand on his tip toes to reach. Once Magnus was plumed Alec stepped back and admired his work, he almost patted himself on the back. "Now get you instrument and everything you need for inspection." Alec said as he walked/jogged away to get the inspection sheet, he was running behind since he had helped Magnus.

His sister Isabelle handed him his sheet, she was in a different uniform than him, instead of the black bib-pants she wore white and the plume was white instead of gold. She was a drummajor. She raised and eyebrow at him and hid her smile, she had seen him with Magnus. "Shut up," he hissed, though she hadn't said anything. She just shook her head and moved to talk to the flute section leader behind him.

Alec started to check of, scold, and fix the members of his section. He was an Alto saxophone, but his section included the bass clarinets since there was only two, Magnus and his brother Jace who was usually a trombone back had to switch for marching band.

He finally got back down to Magnus, with out having too much trouble from Jace.

"Hey," he smiled at the other boy.

"Hey" Magnus returned the smile and waited for questions

"Instrument?" Magnus tapped the case with his toe.

"You know I need to see the actual instrument, " Alec shook his head while Magnus kneeled and opened the case showing the back and sliver instrument that it contained.

Alec nodded and check it off the sheet, "Reeds?" Magnus held up the clear container that held the wooden reeds. Check.

"Music?" Magnus nudged the folder full of his stand tunes. Check.

"Waterbottle?" Magnus kicked the half-gallon container. Check.

"Black socks?" Magnus lifted up the pant leg to expose the tall black socks. Check.

"No jewelry, nail polish, or flashy make up?" Alec looked up and made sure nothing hung around Magnus' wrists, neck or ears. Check.

"You're all clear." Alec smiled and signed off on the bottom of the sheet before returning it to Isabelle.

"I'm telling you, he's in to you." She whispered under her breath

"Shut up" Alec hissed back, he could never believe that someone like Magnus would like someone like him.

"Why else would he wait 'till the last minute so you'd have to help him" Isabelle smirked, thinking she had made a point.

" Maybe because he's an idiot?" Alec shook his head, he knew that Isabelle was trying to be nice and helpful, but it wasn't the best time to talk about it.. it was too public.

Thankfully right then the band director called the drummajors over and told them to call the band to attention. Alec moved quickly to his spot, just in time.

The drummajors yelled in unison "Band, Ten Hut!"

"HIT!" the whole band yelled out, everyone standing at attention, it was silent through out the bandhall. No one moved, no one spoke, but everyone's eyes were on the band director, waiting for orders .

"Seniors, load up." HE spoke and then the seniors grabbed their case and duffels that were filled with the things they needed for the game and left the band hall and to the trailer where they put their instruments. Alec set his down and was about to walk out when he noticed a black case cover in brightly colored ducttape and stickers being sat next to his.

He looked up to see the owner, now free of his hat, which was held in his other hand. Magnus.

He winked at Alec quickly before leaving the trailer to go to the buses.

Even though Alec was eighteen, this was the most romantic and scandalous thing he had been apart of.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ I'm in a military style marching band (that is kinda turning core, idk, they're really confused) and play the flute so sorry for any in inaccuracies in the other instruments,I wrote the first chapter on my way to the dentist and I didn't expect this positive feedback, so I shall continue it! their band is loosely based off of mine. Thank you guys! If you like it, or even if you don't review and tell me! I hope you enjoy :) /**

The bus ride was short and Alec didn't bother getting out of uniform, though he did take off his hat and had his sister undo his Jacket so he could sit like a normal human being. Alec rode bus one with his sister, Magnus rode bus four with his friend Ragnor. So there was no chance to talk to him, Why would Magnus sit his case next to his? Of course he would never ask him that, it you sound stupid. "Hey Mgnus, um yeah, Why did you set you case next to mine? Does that me you like me?" he played in his mind and physically cringed. All it could be is that there was space Next to Alec's and Magnus took it. But what about the wink? He surely had something in his eye, probably glitter.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Isabelle asked, turned around in the seat in front of Alec to face him, "Your boyfriend, right?" She smirked, even though she was completely wrong.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alec muttered as he started to gather the stuff he'd need in the stands. Water bottle, music, his hoodie since it was late in the season and COLD, Alec went through his checklist. He had learned long ago how to juggle all of this stuff in one arm and carry his instrument AND march, since they paraded around the track before getting loaded up in the stands.

"Hey, baby brother, can you take my Mace cover-"

"And you seat protector and your waterbottle and you hair stuff." Alec finished for her, he had also learned how to carry All of Izzy's things plus his own, since she couldn't carry them and march, thanks to being a drummajor. "And last I check I was older than you."

"Oh details, details . " Isabelle shook her head and started piling her stuff in to Alec arms. Before leaving to get the parade block set up. Alec sighed and rearranged the stuff in his arms before getting off the bus.

"Hey Can you hold my stuff?" He heard a familiar voice say, Alec turned and saw Magnus start piling even more stuff into his arms

"urm, I don't really.." He fell Silent, letting Magnus continue, except he didn't continue. He laughed and started taking back all his things.

"I was Joking Alexander." He smirked, "You look like you could use some help." He observed and took about half of Isabelle's things. He held up the baggy full of bobby pins, hair ties and hair spray. "You know, I always thought your look was natural, huh, the more you know." Alec was about to argue with the Bass Clarinetist, until he saw the mischievous smile, meaning he was joking.

"I go by Alec." He decided to argue about something. He started toward the trailer to get his instruement, and it didn't surprise him that Magnus followed, okay, maybe it did.

"Oh, I know" Magnus shrugged, "I don't understand why though, With a name like Alexander, O my heart just swoons when I say it!" He placed a hand over his heart and mimicked swooning, just incase Alec needed a visual.

Alec turned beat red and tilted his head down, hoping the bill of his hat would cast a shadow so Magnus wouldn't be able to tell. "Well, only my parents call me Alexander, and that weird teacher in algebra."

"And me." Magnus grinned. Now they were on the instrument trailer, they grabbed thei cases and walked off. Magnus stopping to let Alec go infront of him down the exit ramp, which only deepened his blush.

They walked to an empty spot next to the trailer to get their instruments out of their cases. Alec squatted down so grass or dirt wouldn't get on his uniform, Magnus on the other hand sat down, his butt in the middle of a patch of dead grass. Atleast it wouldn't stain, Alec thought ask he put his instrument together.

After he hooked his instrument to the strap around his neck he looked over at Magnus who was doing the same. They stood and left their cases out on the grass, the loading crew would put them back on the bus.  
"Try to get last in you section in the block, I want to talk to you in the stands." Magnus said before trying to look at his own behind, "Did I get grass on my butt?" he asked turning around so his back was to Alec. Alec looked down and admired Magnus' bum before remembering why he was.

"Oh uh, yeah." He answered, looking away since he had taken so long to answer he knew that Magnus knew that he had been staring.  
"Can you brush it off, in uniform my arms can reach back there." That of course was a lie, but Magnus was sure Alec wouldn't mind at all. Alec didn't think his face could get any redder, he hesitantly put out a hand and swiped at Magnus' backside, brushing off the grass quickly.  
"You're all good." Alec said, his voice a little shaky.  
"Thanks" Magnus grinned and then left, going and finding Jace, who he hated, but that didn't matter in marching band. You left what ever feelings you have for a person at the door, while in band you are family, a very very odd family, but family none the less.  
Alec waited until the last second to go and stand with his section, it wasn't big, five Altos, six tenors, and a Bari sax, but she was up with the sousaphones. It seemed like everyone was talking, every one besides Alec. He got bits and pieces of different conversations. "Oh my gosh..Jace does look good in uniform." "I know right!"

"I hope we make it to state," "We'll be lucky to make it to area!"

"Let's call them to attention."

That last one was from the ban director who passed by Alec. Only a moment later The drummajors were standing in front of the glob, "Band Ten hut!"  
"HIT!" now the band was silent and still, passers by gave them odd looks since they were now frozen in place.  
"Relax your upper bodies and don't speak unless a drummajor is talking to you." Said the band director, he nodded at the drummajors and they went back to stepping everybody off and forming the parade block.  
Alec had done as Magnus told him, got last in the parade block and surprise, surprise look who was beside him. Alec looked over at the slightly taller Magnus, who turned his head and winked at him. What was with him and winking today?

Soon they were called back to attention and marched around the track to the stands that they'd be occupying for the length of the game. Line by line the band made it's way into the stands. Magnus stayed close behind Alec as he walked up the stairs to the row he'd be sitting in. Magnus was the last one one that row, forcing Jace to go to the next one, which Alec was glad about, though he was ashamed to say it. But how was he supposed to talk to Magnus with Jace looming over them? Oh this was going to be a very long game..


	3. Chapter 3

**/I can't belive people are actually reading this and enjoying! I thought I'd just be writing for myself but it turns out there are more Band brats who like TMI than I thought. so YAY! I'm going to start doing short stories so if you have an idea (plot. pairing, picture.) send me an ask on tumblr ( .com) since im on there way mire than here. ENJOY!/**

Since it was cold out Alec had kept his uniform jacket on, and had given his comfy Jacket to Magnus, who never brought anything except for the things he would be in trouble for if he didn't bring. Honestly some days Alec thought he should add 'bring you brain' to the inspection sheet.  
Over the length of the first half Magnus just asked Alec questions, What his favorite color was, Favorite class, if he would want to go to the mall with him tomorrow. Alec Answered easily, Black, band, and.. He didn't know what to say to the last one, thankfully he didn't have to answer Since their team /finally/ scored a touchdown.  
He didn't have time to cheer, he put his mouth piece in to his mouth and started playing the fight song. It was over ten minutes later when tht band director stopped making them repeat the song.  
"So what do you say?" Magnus asked the second the mouth piece was out of his mouth.  
"About what?" Alec asked, pretending he had forgotten the question while they were playing.  
"Me, you, the mall tomorrow." Magnus reminded him. He tried to catch Alec's eyes but the other teen's eyes were glued to his reed, inspecting it for cracks and thinking about Magnus' question.  
"I don't know.." He said after awhile, "I'll probably be tired, you never know how long these games last." He tried as an excuse. Though the real reason he was avoiding answering was that Magnus was Magnus, and Alec was Alec. Well, it made sense in Alec mind.  
"Oh, you must be too far in the closet to go on dates, even ones as "friends"." Magnus did the air quotes.  
"Wha-what?" Alec stammered, it that obvious that he was gay? Did everyone know? Did Isabelle tell him? What would his father think? Magnus, seeing the worried look on Alec face, sighed. So he was right.  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smiled charmingly, but Alec didn't look back up at Magnus. Instead he was busying himself by looking for the music that th band director had told them to get out. "Oh shit, what are we playing?" Magnus asked, going back into his band mode.  
"I Don't Care" Alec answered as he pulled out the small sheet and used a boby pin ,that he had took from Izzy's hair bag, to pin it to the girl in front of him.  
"I don't have that one." Magnus said as he flipped through his folder. He looked up at Jace, who was at the other end of the bleachers above them. Alec would beat that he didn't have it either.  
"I'll get you a copy on Monday, but for now just look like you're playing." Alec advised as he watched the drummajors getting the time down. Five, six, five, six ,seven, breath play. Alec had done the breath even though he didn't start playing for four measures.  
This was one of Alec's favorite songs to just listen to, he loved how the drumline sounded in this particular song.  
While Magnus fake played He watched Alec do this odd swaying thing as he played. How had Magnus not noticed that before? Magnus found it adorable ow on the lower notes Alec would slouch slightly and on the higher notes he'd sit straighter. A little band dance, Magnus decided to call it.  
When the song was over Alec looked over to see Magnus staring at him. Alec quickly looked away, trying to think of a reason that Magnus would be looking at hi like that. Had he played out of tune? No, he hadn't heard any little waves that didn't fit together. Played wrong notes? Of course not, he almost knew that song by heart. Maybe there was something on his face.. He reached up and tried to casually brush his face off, something that looked anything but casual .  
Magnus kept watching the dark haired boy, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Finally he looked away. 'Poor boy'. Magnus thought, 'Doesn't know how adorable he is.  
"Jackets on." They heard from the speaker set up near them. It couldn't be near half time already, could it?" Magnus looked at the clock, five minutes left in the second quarter. "Huh." Magnus said aloud as he took off Alec old black hoodie and replaced it with his uniform Jacket. "zip me up?" He asked Alec as he turned his back to him. Alec didn't say anything, just zipped the zipper and buttoned the flap that concealed said zipper. Magnus would have done the same to Alec, but Alec never took off his Jacket.  
They made their way to the track section by section. Once down there they got into Concert arcs. Alec was first chair in the Saxophones and Magnus was first chair in the Bass clarinets. So there was a whole section between them. Something that both relieved and upset Alec.  
They did a few seconds of low tones to warm their instruments before they did their normal warm-ups. Marking time they plye through several slurs an weird trill techniques that honestly just confused Alec. When they were done with the warm-ups they were in the zone, or atleast Alec was. He couldn't hear the football crowd behind him, he was running through his steps and turns in his mind.  
` "Okay," Said the band director that stood before the arcs. "I want to hear the opening, Just the opening," He clarified. Isabelle set the small metronome she had on a string around her neck to 120. It's sound was too quiet for anyone else to hear. She started conducting, as did the other drummajor and Alec did the silent count down in his head again.  
Five, Six, Five, six, seven, breath, play. The opening was only four measures, but it was Alec's favorite part. The opening was what grabbed the audience's attention, it said what kind of band they were. If the opening sucked, so will the rest of the performance. Which was why Alec always pushed himself to make those first four measures the best he could.  
Magnus on the other hand didn't really see what difference it made. It was just music like the rest of it. He wasn't in love with band like Alec seemed to be, it was just something to do, it was fun at time and it was something to do on Fridays. Though he could be at the parties he had been invited to, or be throwing his own. It wasn't a total waste, since he got to see Alec in all his cuteness.  
Of course there was that one person that played one note more than they were supposed to. Of course it was Magnus, well, it wasn't his fault that Alec had over took his thoughts, it was a wonder how he played.  
Magnus smiled sweetly at the bitter look that the band director gave him before trying to look and find Alec. It was almost impossible but he did. He picked Alec out by the way the other teen had stood, Proud, but at the same time shy. Only Alec could combine the two.  
Then they heard the other band, who was on the other side of the track. Magnus turned to look, they were big and impressive. Their color guard was practicing off to the side, to an untrained eye they looked in sync, but Magnus could see the slight lag between them.  
They moved out of the arcs and into a misshapen glob around the drummajor and held pinkies, linking everybody in the band together. They bowed their heads, this was the time to pray if you believed in any religion, if you didn't this was your time to think through all that about to happen.  
"Okay, let's starting getting in our drill team block." The band director broke the silence around them. "I'll be the fifty momentarily. You will preform as well as you think you'll preform." He said like he always did before a game. Before he moved so the band could get in the block. Alec took a deep breath and moved to his spot. Magnus looked up at the sky, waiting until everyone was in place so he could easily find his spot.


End file.
